Movie Night at the Winchesters
by lagrange
Summary: Team Free Will decides to have a movie date night for fun. The trickster takes things a little too far, as usual. Destiel/Sabriel.


_This was a spur-of-the-moment humorous idea I had as I was re-watching the Avengers. I hope you all enjoy this and I appreciate and any all reviews, etc. I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this with various movies or not, I guess I'll see how you guys feel about it. Thanks in advance for reading!_

* * *

Dean's broad form was snug in a chair at Bobby's kitchen table, a sandwich halfway to his lips when he heard the familiar flutter of wings behind him. He ignored it and took a bite of the sandwich, eyes closed in relish. The sound of the chair beside him being scrapped across the old floors brought his eyes open to look at the blue eyed angel glancing at him with curiosity. Dean took another bite and watched the angel with the same level of stare, wondering if he was going to have to break the silence first.

"Why are you eating that with the same face you use when we have sex?" Castiel's head tilted as he asked. Gabriel and Sam appeared with another flutter before Dean could respond.

"Dean...why is your face so red?" Sam asked with concern as his tall, lanky body folded into a chair across from his brother. The older hunter had barely noticed the heat that rose up his face at Castiel's question but he grumbled a, "'Cause it's good," hopefully satisfying the angel's question.

"I would hope sex with me is better." The angel dead panned. Castiel smiled at his brother and Sam before turning back to his boyfriend.

"Jeez, Cas," Dean put the sandwich down and rubbed his hands over his face in an attempt to hide the blush. "Of course sex with you is better..just...forget it." He sent the angel a look. Sam and Gabe snickered and earned a similar look from Dean.

"My apologies for embarrassing you, Dean," Castiel's eyes flashed with amusement that reached his lips, curving them slightly. Gabriel patted his brother on the back and his chest seemed to swell with laughter and pride.

"Don't apologize to the idiot, Cassie, he can't help his weirdly erotic obsession with food. Or his car." Gabriel smirked and dodged the glass Dean threw at his face, disappearing out of sight with the flap of his wings.

"Guys, act your age!" Sam let out a noise between a laugh and a sigh, hoping to stop the bickering before it progressed.

Dean mumbled and relaxed when Castiel pressed soft lips to his and Gabe left. He smiled against the kiss and ran his hand through the angel's dark hair.

When Gabriel popped back in, he held a DVD and an excited face. "Look what I got!" He shoved the case in Sam's face.

"The Avengers?" Sam's eyebrows rose, "I thought this wasn't supposed to come out for another month?"

"I've wanted to see that since we first saw the previews!" Dean's face lit up and he sent a dazzling smile towards the archangel. "So...you gonna let me borrow that?"

Gabriel rolled his eyes and plopped down on his boyfriend's lap, much to Dean's annoyance and Sam's happiness. "Perks of being an archangel with a kick ass body and beautiful face," He posed before continuing, "I was _thinking_-" he started before Dean mumbled, "There's a first." Gabe rolled his eyes and with a snap of his fingers there was duct tape over the hunter's mouth. "As I was saying, I was thinking we could have a movie date night. I could pop in some traditional theater snacks and a nice t.v. instead of Bobby's shitty thing that I'm surprised isn't as old as Castiel." He grinned and rolled his eyes when Sam nudged him.

"I would like that, brother," the dark-haired angel save a half-smile to his brother before turning to Dean with large blue eyes, hoping that the hunter would say yes.

Dean's first thought was a strict 'hell no' but the look in his boyfriend's and brother's eyes combined with the wanting to see the movie strayed him from the path and into 'yes' land. He ripped the tape off with a hiss and said, "Dammit, Cas. If you only you weren't so cute." He sighed. "That sounds great, Gabe." Dean gave the archangel a smile of truce, to which he returned.

Gabriel hopped up from Sam's lap and gave him a quick peck on the lips before declaring, "It's too early for a little midnight fun," he fluttered his eyebrows, "I'm going to go tie up a few things upstairs and I'll see you guys later." Another flap of wings and he was gone.

Sam snorted and looked over at Dean, "Beer run?"

"You bet, c'mon, Cas," He grabbed his boyfriend for a kiss before picking up his keys and grinning at his brother.

* * *

"I don't see why I have to be here with you idjits," Bobby's gruff voice sounded from his favored chair. "I don't have a date."

Gabriel rolled his eyes and with a snap of his fingers a large television, various candies, and bowls of popcorn were everywhere. "Because for some reason, probably all the sex with Moose here, but I'm in a charitable mood." He grinned when Dean and Sam's faces turned red.

"Shut up, Gabriel," The tall hunter crossed his arms and coughed to hide his embarrassment.

"Is it appropriate to be in a 'charitable' mood after having a lot of intercourse?" Castiel's famous head tilt was back, and innocent expression his face as he looked towards his boyfriend. "I suppose we should be feeling very 'charitable' then."

Dean sank lower into the couch with a groan, putting a hand over the angel's mouth. "Cas, I told you not to call it that. And second, Gabe's just being a dick."

The archangel wagged his eyebrows and opened the DVD case, "Not until later, right, Samsquatch?"

"Why do I even bother trying with you boys?" Bobby rolled his eyes and took a long swig of beer. "Damn idjits."

"Because you love us, Bobby," Sam's goofy grin lit up his face and the old drunk couldn't help but smile in return.

"Shh, it's starting!" Gabriel sighed contently as Sam wrapped long arms around the shorter man. Dean and Castiel were huddled close on the couch, the hunter peppering the blue eyed angel's neck with kisses.

When movie was over, Castiel grinned widely and looked at Dean. "That was wonderful."

"I know!" Dean matched his enthusiasm, punching his brotherly lightly on the arm. "Whadja think, Sammy?"

"It was really cool," he laughed as Gabriel jumped up, nearly knocking over bottles of beer. "I think I like my Loki better, though."

The archangel/trickster's smile took over his face as a mischievous glint entered his eyes.

"Gabriel, don't even _think_ about pulling your shit tonight," Dean's voice rumbled, hoping the implied threat was enough. It wasn't. A hand was raised, a finger and a thumb met, and with a _snap_ the entire room was transferred into what looked strikingly like one of the room's in the Avengers. Not only had the room changed, but the men in the room were now sporting the costumes of the characters.

Gabriel, of course, was dressed as Loki, the horns of his helmet gleaming. Sam was dressed as Dr. Bruce Banner, glasses included. Dean looked down at himself, his hand gripping a bow tightly and the straps of his uniform holding the quiver of arrows on his back. Castiel blinked around at the other men before realizing his clothes were different. His blue eyes traveled over the star-spangled attire he wore.

"I...am Captain America?" His eyebrows furrowed as he looked to his brother.

"Where's Bobby?" Dean looked up from his outfit and around the room.

"Over here," He walked over to them, an eye patch covering half his face. "You better fix us, you feathery idjit."

"Whoa whoa whoa, calm down, no need to have such _Fury_," Gabriel chuckled at his own joke. The others around him weren't as amused; their eyes were daggers on him.

The golden eyed archangel sighed and snapped his fingers, sending them back to normal. The hunters sighed at their normal scenery and clothing.

"Thanks, Gabe," the younger hunter leaned down to kiss his boyfriend.

"I never have any fun, Samoose," He pouted.

Dean rolled his eyes, "Oh cry me a river, dick." The dirty blonde looked over at his boyfriend and gave a seductive smile. "You know, Cas...you didn't look half bad as Captain America." He slid arms around the dark-haired angel's waist, whispering something in his ear. In a flutter of wings and a blink of an eye, there were gone.

Bobby huffed and grabbed the left over beer before heading into his study with a warning and a 'good night.'

"Have fun tonight?" Gabriel's green and gold eyes were lit with happiness as he stared up at his boyfriend.

"I did, Gabe, thanks again," Sam pressed another kiss to his lips and laughed as he disappeared with the archangel to a private room.


End file.
